


Mysterious Guard

by Gravytrain101



Series: Lost and Found [3]
Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Caring Klink, Caring team, Fluff, Murder, New guard, Recovering Hogan, Soup, Threats, Worried Klink, bad guy, worried team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Hogan is finally starting to recover after being kidnapped by Hochstetter. The only downfall is the new guard assigned to watch over him. He isn't who he said he was. Will Hogan notice? If he does, will he tell anyone? Better yet, what will this man do if his secret gets out?
Relationships: Andrew Carter & Robert Hogan, Robert Hogan & James Kinchloe, Robert Hogan & Louis LeBeau, Robert Hogan & Peter Newkirk, Robert Hogan & Wilhelm Klink
Series: Lost and Found [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802188
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Mysterious Guard

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for taking so long to update, I had severe writer's block with this story. I had some ideas for it and didn't stop writing until I was done with it tonight. 
> 
> This is the last story for this series. I hope it ends the series well and I hope you enjoy it.

Klink’s POV:  
“How is he?” LeBeau asked the minute I stepped out of my quarters. 

“Is he okay?” Carter asked. 

“When will we be able to see him?” Newkirk shouted over Carter. 

“What should I tell the men?” Kinch asked. 

“How is he?” LeBeau repeated in a louder voice, thinking I did not hear him the first time. 

“Quiet!” I shouted over the prisoners, “He is fine, he is resting. You may see him tomorrow, if he feels up to it.” 

“How bad is he hurt?” Newkirk asked, already fearing the answer. 

“He has cuts and bruises all over his body,” I answered, “He was out of it while we were cleaning him up. However, he did wake up once and recognized me so I hope he finds some comfort in that.” 

“Can we see him?” Carter asked. 

“How can we help?” LeBeau asked. 

“There are some things you can help with,” I told him, glad I found something to keep them busy. 

“Anything Colonel,” Kinch said. 

“He hasn’t eaten in a while. LeBeau, would you mind making Robert something simple? Maybe soup?” I asked him. 

“Right away,” he answered before running towards the barracks to prepare the meal. 

“For the rest of you,” I said, “I need you to keep the men under control and watch over Hogan when I won’t be able to. LeBeau can help with that as well.”

“Can we see him before we go deliver the news Colonel? Just for a second?” Kinch asked, “LeBeau can see him when he brings the soup over.” 

“Fine,” I sighed, “But you have to be quiet because he is still sleeping.” 

“We will,” Newkirk told me before I let them enter the building to go see their friend. 

I led them to the room Robert was sleeping in. Carter and Newkirk both went to Hogan’s side as soon as they saw him. 

“Has he woken up since last night?” Kinch asked as he went to Hogan’s other side and grabbed his hand. 

“No,” I said, “I hope he’ll wake up soon.” 

“Will you let us know when he does?” he asked. 

“Of course,” I answered as I sat in the chair I had moved to Robert’s bedside. 

“We should go see if LeBeau needs any help with the soup,” Kinch said, “Come on guys.” 

“Thanks Colonel,” Newkirk said before he and Carter followed Kinch back to the barracks. 

I reached over and held Hogan’s hand as soon as the men left. 

“Wake up soon,” I gently said as I kissed his forehead before I got up to go get Schultz to watch him. 

“I won’t take my eyes off him Colonel,” he said once I asked him to look after Hogan. 

“If he wakes up or if something bad happens then I would like you to come and get me,” I told him as I sat at my desk. 

“Yes sir,” he said before leaving my office and going to my quarters. 

I looked at the stack of paperwork on my desk once Schultz left. At a time like this, I really appreciate it if this paperwork could fill itself out. I sighed and grabbed a pen and picked up the first piece of paper from the stack. 

Two hours after I started the paperwork, Schultz came into my office and told me that Hogan was awake. I got up and ran to my quarters to see Hogan sitting up and looking much better than before. 

“Robert, are you okay? How are you feeling?” I asked as I sat in the chair at his bedside. 

“Mostly sore but I’m okay,” he answered, “How’d I get here?” 

“Hochstetter brought you back because he couldn’t get you to crack,” I explained, “He also brought one of his guards to watch over you while you recover.” 

“Watch over me?” he asked. 

“To make sure you aren’t up to anything,” I explained. 

“Well I won’t be doing any underground missions or pulling any pranks while he’s here,” he told me, “I’ll wait until he’s gone to do that.” 

“LeBeau made some soup for you,” I said as I got up to grab it from my kitchen, “It’s still warm.” 

“Dad,” he said as I walked towards the kitchen, “Do you have any pain meds I can take?” 

“Sure,” I responded, “I’ll be right back.” 

“Here you go,” I told him as I placed the tray with the soup, water, and pain meds over his lap, “You don’t have to eat all of it. Just eat what you can.” 

“Thank you,” he said before taking the pills. 

“Do you like it?” I asked once he tasted the soup. 

“It’s wonderful,” he answered as he took another bite. 

“Good,” I said, “I’m happy you’re alright. I was terrified while they had you.”

“They didn’t do much,” he shrugged, “I wouldn’t tell them anything which made them more pissed off than anything else.” 

“Robert,” I started as he continued eating, “Do you mind if I run back to my office and grab a few things? I would rather work here now that you’re awake.” 

“Sure,” he said, “I don’t mind.” 

“Okay,” I said as I got up and had the new guard standing outside the building come inside, “Robert, this is the man Hochstetter assigned to our camp. Meet Sergeant Jack Meyer. I asked him to sit with you while I grab a couple things from my office.” 

Hogan’s POV:  
“Meet Sergeant Meyer. I asked him to sit with you while I grab a couple things from my office.” Klink said as I looked up to meet this new guard. 

I sat there frozen in my seat. How could he be here? Out of all the guys in the world, Hochstetter had to send the one that I had a past with? He had to send the one that kidnapped me when I was a child?

“Robert? What’s the matter?” Klink asked as he stepped closer to the bed. 

“Nothing,” I answered as I pointed at the soup with my spoon, “Just burnt my mouth a bit with the soup is all.” 

“Be careful please,” he said before he left to go to his office. 

“There is no way you are a real sergeant,” I told the man standing at the foot of my bed, “How did you get here? Did you kill a real sergeant and take his clothes? I bet that’s what you did. It’ll only be a matter of time before they find out you’re a fake. Actually, no, only a matter of minutes. I will tell Klink who you really are once he comes walking through that door.” 

“If you tell your father or your men who I really am then I won’t hesitate to kill them,” he told me as I stared at the scar on his cheek. 

“Then why are you here?” I asked. 

“To finish what I’ve started. I should’ve killed you and your brother when I had the chance. I shouldn’t have left my wife talk me into keeping you guys,” he snapped, “Once I’m done with you, I will go after both your father and your team.” 

“You will not touch them! You hear me?” I shouted. 

“What will you do about it?” he asked, “You tell anyone, they die. You are bedridden until further notice so you won’t be able to fight. I would’ve killed long before you have the chance to fight back. It would be easier for them to think you died of natural causes if you’re still recovering.” 

“Then what?” I asked, “Will you go kidnap another kid and kill them too?”

“Maybe,” he shrugged as he sat at the foot of my bed, “Or maybe I can go after your family in the United States and get rid of them. I could also get rid of the people here that care about you too. Want to make sure no one would be coming after me if they’ve learned what I’ve done.” 

“You’re sick,” I said as I shook my head, “None of that will happen.” 

“Why’s that?” he asked as he crossed his arms. 

“I’m not a little kid anymore. I can fight back,” I answered, “My team and I can make sure you never see the light of day again. I can do all that without getting up from this bed.” 

“You do and you and your family are all dead,” he threatened. 

“How will you know that I didn’t do anything? Are you going to watch me like a hawk until you kill me?” I asked, “How do you know I’m not communicating with my team right now?” 

“You aren’t,” he said, “They’re not here.” 

“What if I have this place bugged?” I asked. 

“Where? Show me?” he ordered as he shot up and knocked my tray of soup onto my lap. 

“Ow! That’s hot!” I shouted. 

“What’s going on? What happened?” Klink asked as he walked in to hear me yell. 

“It’s alright,” I sighed as he helped me clean up the mess on my lap, “I just knocked it over.” 

“Thank you for watching him sergeant,” Klink said as he set the tray and dishes on the floor, “You are dismissed.”

“Are you sure? I can help you clean up?” he offered, trying to find a way to stay here and check the place for bugs. 

“No, I can take care of it. Dismissed,” Klink repeated before “Jack” left the room. 

\-----Hogan’s Office-----  
Kinch’s POV:  
“Did you hear that? The sergeant is going to kill Colonel Hogan!” Carter said. 

“We have to stop him,” LeBeau said. 

“I know guys,” I said, “Let’s wait until one of us talks to Colonel Hogan before we do anything.” 

“I can’t believe he came back after all these years to end what he started,” Newkirk sighed, “He’s not going to stop until Colonel Hogan’s dead.” 

“He might go after one of us after that,” I responded, “This is why we can’t screw this up. Don’t try anything until we hear from the Colonel. This is too big to take on ourselves. We don’t want anyone getting hurt.” 

“Oui,” LeBeau sighed, “But what do we do know?” 

“Colonel Hogan did mention the bugs and the possibility of us already listening in,” I started, “I think that was his way of telling us to listen in. We need to listen in for any potential threat or conversation in Klink’s building as long as Colonel Hogan is recovering there. Write down anything you think is important or come and get one of us if it’s a life or death situation.” 

“Right,” Newkirk said, “Who will take first watch?” 

“I will,” I said, “Someone come and get me in a couple of hours.” 

“Will do Kinch,” he said before they rest of the guys left Hogan’s room. 

\-----Klink’s Bedroom-----  
Hogan’s POV:  
“Does that new guard look familiar Dad?” I asked once he finished his paperwork. 

“No,” he answered as he looked at me, “Why? Do you recognize him?” 

“He just looks familiar. I feel like I know him from somewhere,” I shrugged, “Hey, could you have Newkirk come here? I want to ask him for a deck of cards.” 

“Sure,” he said as he stood up to go to the door, “I’ll have Schultz go get him.” 

“Thanks,” I said. 

\-----Klink’s Bedroom-----  
Newkirk’s POV:  
“Can we have a minute sir? I would like to talk to him about something private,” I asked Klink as he followed me into the room where Hogan was. 

“Sure,” he said, “I’ll just be in the kitchen if you need me.” 

“Thanks,” he said before he went to sit by my bedside. 

“Okay,” I started, “I’m sure you guys already know the problem and are waiting to know what to do.” 

“You read my mind sir,” he told me, “What do you need us to do?”

“I need you guys to make it seem like I told you who he is. Make sure he hears this conversation. I need him to get mad so he can act on his plan sooner rather than later,” I explained. 

“Act on his plan?” he interrupted, “You want him to try and kill you? What if he does? What if we can’t get to you in time?” 

“I already thought of that,” I told him, “You guys will have this conversation tonight in a way so he can hear it. Have it by an open window, walk by him and make him follow you, or have him in the same room as you guys. Once you’re done, I’m sure he will come up with an excuse to leave. He will head over here once he leaves and you guys will run over here and sneak into Klink’s guest bedroom through the window. Klink will be there to help you and stop James from hurting me.” 

“Are you sure this will work?” he asked. 

“Positive,” I answered, “Now go tell the guys and have Klink come back in so I can explain the plan to him.” 

“Okay,” he said before he had Klink come back into the room as he left to tell the guys. 

“Dad, there’s something I need to tell you and I need you to listen carefully,” I started as he sat down. 

“What is it?” he asked. 

I took a deep breath before explaining the plan once again. 

\-----Hogan’s Office-----  
Kinch’s POV:  
“He’s coming this way,” I said as I opened the window, “Are you sure that’s what Colonel Hogan said? Sergeant Jack is a fake?” 

I smirked once I heard the sound of boots stopping abruptly in the gravel and slowly going to stand next to the window. 

“I’m sure. That’s what he told me!” Newkirk shouted, “He said that Jack is really the man who kidnapped him when he was a kid.” 

“What are we going to do?” Carter asked. 

“Nothing,” Newkirk answered, “The Colonel doesn’t want us to do a thing. He said that he can handle it.” 

I held up my hand once I heard some more noise outside. I glanced out the window and saw James running towards Klink’s quarters. 

“He’s going to Colonel Hogan! Let’s go!” I ordered as I ran out the door and towards the side of Klink’s building with the others following me. 

“Hurry up!” Klink said as he helped me inside, “I heard him come in!” 

“Come on,” I said as I helped the rest of the men inside, “Let’s go.” 

Klink drew his gun and motioned for me to open the door quickly and quietly. I opened it as swiftly as I could so we could walk to the main bedroom without him running off. 

“Stop!” Klink yelled once we found Jack/James strangling Hogan in his bed. 

“Colonel Hogan!” Newkirk yelled as he saw our commanding officer struggle to breathe. 

“I ordered you to stop! I’m not telling you again!” Klink shouted. 

“Shoot him!” LeBeau exclaimed, “He’s going to kill him!” 

Klink didn’t need to be told twice because the next thing he did was shoot James 3 times in the back. He quickly let go of Hogan and dropped to the ground. 

“Robert!” Klink yelled as he ran to Hogan’s bedside and helped him breath, “Deep breaths. You’re okay. You did so well, I’m so proud of you.” 

I went over to James to make sure he was really dead and could do no more harm before I checked on Hogan myself. 

“He’s gone sir,” I told him, “It’s done.” 

“Good,” he sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for those who stuck around to the end, even though it took me a while. I really appreciate it! Let me know what you think down below.


End file.
